wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking News
Latest In Truthy News Emergency News: John Stewart and Stephen Colbert Are a Threat to National Security!!! Threat Alert: RED The United States of Real America. June 19, 2009 - I knew it!!! For years Wikiality.com has been reporting how this joowish agent was a threat to America! Yet the hippie bear-loving liberals have been defending and apologizing for this un-American traitor for years, making a case against him impossible. Well the ride is over joowish boy!! According with sources Obama’s DOJ finds Stewart’s behavior too intolerable and too liberal for their taste! IF John Stewart is “Too Liberal” for Obama, then that just proves Stewart has crossed the line! Such childish behavior wont be tolerated! The job of Government is a serious business! We believe Obama will send the gay liberal bear-lover joowish dissident to Guantanamo so he can be converted into Islam… in there he wont be able to hurt anyone... About time, now that Stewart will be gone the GOP wont have to fear for their lives. The GOP can handle the liberal media… but that comedian? He is the son of Satan!! No one can handle him! GOP don’t worry, that joowish man cant hurt you anymore, you can go back to your job of fixing America! The job should be easy now that there is nothing to fear! GOP Releases Zombie Patriotic Army to Combat Moolim Tyrant GOP: braaaaaiiiins… The Zombie States of Zombie-America. June 16, 2009 - …braaaaiiiins… brain bad for thinking, but brain good for foooood!! Mooslim man baaaaad!! Mooslim man secret socialist! Mooslim man impose regulaaaaations, mooslim man kills free market!! Real Americans must crush gaaaaaay army!! gay bad, gay likes penises!! Haha! Me receive Real American funny email, funny stuff… aaaarh… braaaaiiiiiins… Emergency News: Michelle Obama’s Uncle Escapes from Zoo Prison! GOP demands take full responsibility! The United States of Real America. June 14, 2009 - This is a State of Emergency. On Saturday the 13th at 12 P.M., a Gorilla black man escaped from his cage cell, bringing fear to our white community. According to the police the gorilla convict is armed and dangerous. Mr. Rusty DePass, a long time SCGOP activist and former candidate for State Senate, is calling for to take responsibility. According with Mr. DePass, the criminal is a relative of and that makes it her fault and her responsibility. When asked what proof Mr. DePass had of the convict’s familial relations with the Obamas, he replied :“He is a gorilla black mooslim, that makes him related to the Obamas”, declared Mr. DePass. Thank you sir, who knew that the Obamas had such an obscure member of the family. Why isn’t the Liberal Media covering this? There is no need for the liberal media to cover this, and if you heard something different, don’t listen to it, lies all lies!! According to Zoo Officials the police the suspect is a Western Lowlands gorilla Afrikan, probably from the lowland swamps of the Central Afrikan Republic (he is French!!). The gorilla escapee is five feet tall, weights 800 pounds, and is from the Hominidae Family. We suspect that he is armed and dangerous, he was last seeing carrying a bamboo weapon while eating bananas. Whatever you do, do not be caught alone with him in a room, or he will try to sell you some sort of life insurance… (probably to finance his banana addiction). If you see the convict, contact the local authorities, or you could try contacting Mr. Rusty DePass… oh, and if you do get Mr. Rusty DePass, tell him that Wikiality.com tells him F@#K You old man! “Thank you for keeping our White Community safe!” Emergency News! Moderate Mooslim is now the new president of Iran!! GOP: Crap… now we have to support Obama's plan for world peace... The Republic of Iran. June 12, 2009 - In a shocking move Hossein Mousavi has won the election as well as the hearts and minds of Iran, upsetting Ahmadinejad incumbency!! This is bad news folks, that means America and Israel wont be able to launch their surprise attack to stop Iran’s WMDs as we planned… come on!! Iran has the nukes!!… oh, well… I guess we are going to have to try this diplomacy thing now that… Wonderful News!!! GOP and Israel will Invade Iran!! GOP: mooslim tyrant doesn’t have the balls to do it! The Patriotic States of America. June 13, 2009 - The Islamofacist states of Iran has spoken and they have selected the anti-joowish joo-hater and holocaust denier nutjob Ahmatomicbombjihadforever as their new and same old leader of Iran. Why change if is still working? Clearly the Iranian people are just blood thirsty american-haters bent on world destruction!! America and Israel cannot trust the Iranian people, clearly they have chosen a madman because all mooslims are filled with hate!! Is time for war!! George W. Bush must now launch an attack against Iran with our joowish Allie… oh crap… I forgot Obama is now our president… Shocking News! Iran Will Keep Holocaust Denier and Joo-hater as President AhmaIdidntcheatnejad claims warranty is still good for another 4 years The Mooslim States of America-Iran. June 13, 2009 - It is a sad day for the world, as it has been obvious over the years Iran is just not ready for a democracy. We have witnessed that the people of Iran just doesn’t care about peace, let alone being friends with the Western world. A large crowd of Iranian mooslims cheered and danced on the street with the news of AhIdidntcheatjihad’s victory… look at them, smiling and being so happy now that they have their joo-hater still as their mooslim leader. But if you ask me, I never trusted this Hossein Mousavi guy, he is a “moderate” which is codeword for "gayliberalfacist"… and the GOP has no tolerance for those, you cannot even trust “moderate” republicans… we are at war moderates! Pick a side! Mr. Mousavi is a secretive and mysterious fellow, he calls for moderation and diplomacy… just like Obama… which means he is a secret mooslim!! secret pro-western infidel secret gay-bear-loving liberal!! Think about it! AhmaIdidntcheatjihad won 99.99% of the votes! Mr. Mousavi couldn’t even win his own hometown, I think they are suspicious of him… interesting isn’t it? Maybe it is for the best that AhmaIdidntcheatjihad won, better deal with the devil that you know than the devil you don’t know… Anyway Mr. Mousavi got the election stolen from him graciously accepted his defeat and conceded the election. After today Mr. Mousavi will spend his time in house arrest will quit politics so he can spend more time with his family. Wikiality.com wishes him good luck... …plus now this is a great opportunity for the GOP to win back the value voters and the support of Real Americans!!! We can now launch a secret sneak attack on Iran with our Joowish allies! We will bring Democracy to Iran, they will shower us with flowers and call us liberators!! Israel says it is a good time for it!! I think we should do it, our joowish friends have never lied to us before! USA!!! USA!!! USA!!! Obama is Destroying America The Left wont stop until we are all dead!! The Rightest States of Right America. June 12, 2009 - America is not the same country as before. Our Nation has been invaded by “foreigners” and “undesirables” seeking to erode America’s white Superior Culture, a very fine and proud culture if you ask me. It is not enough for these “foreigners” to mess with America, but they are also putting our Nation’s safety at risk! Why isn’t the libural government doing something about it? America will never be safe under the watchful eyes of the mooslim tyrant. But the GOP knows how to protect America, they know who are the real criminals and the derange lunatics that are threatening our safety and security. It is the left!! The bear-loving liberals are planning terroristic attacks against America!! We have the evidence to prove it! Dont worry, the GOP is on its way to save America, nothing can stop them now! The Mooslim Tyrant is a hindrance and a liability for America. Our children safety and future are at the hands of lunatics and derange perverts who want nothing more but to force them into a sexless full of sex gay marriage… worst they want to gay-convert our children into thinking being Gay is normal!! Is this the future of America? Let us not forget that Obama is a terrible role model for our children, he encourages ruthless behavior like truancy and unsafe security for our children… someone please think of the children!! The mooslim leader gave a terrible speech weeks ago and so far he has invited dangers and terrible challenges to fall upon America… changes like socialism and communism… what the hell was he thinking?… well, he is a mooslim after all, Obama doesn’t care for the safety of America, OUR country. Sure, the liberal media tosses the blame against Real Americans like us for threatening the security of our Nation… well we are not the ones who invited the mooslims to come to America and convert us into Islam!! America’s Constitution is at risk, so is our Christian Religion!!! The Mooslim leader wont stop until it curtails our freedoms and our rights by inundating our Nation with useless socialist regulations that are threatening our free market! His corrupt government and reign of terror must stop!! Wikiality.com calls all heroes and Real Americans to do your duty and eliminate impeach Obama…!!!! *Disclaimer: Wikiality.com is not asking for Heroes or Real Americans in any way, form, or shape, to take extreme measures against Obama or the US government. If such extreme measures are attempted by certain individuals, Wikiality.com will take no responsibility or claim acknowledgment of such actions. Instead Wikiality.com will disclaim "Plausible Deniability" and take no culpability of anyone's violations of our Nation’s Law.http://mediamatters.org/blog/200906110006 We are at War!! Time to Topple the Mooslim Tyrant and his Gay Liberal Friends! GOP calls for war against liberals and other “undesirables” The Patriotic States of America. June 10, 2009 - Brother, is time to eliminate the “gay liberal forces” who are threatening America and our way of life! For far too long we have allowed the mooslim leader and his gay joowish bear-loving liberals to ruin our country with their socialist and radical policies!! We have known for far too long that Obama is an usurper and a foreigner, he is not American!!! He is not our Real President!! The GOP has promoted for attacks against the enemies of America! Well, is time to launch our crusade to liberate America! We will be greeted as liberators and heroes!! USA! USA! USA!! We are not hatemongers, we are patriots and liberators. Don’t worry we know a Real American Hero who will solve the “mooslim problem” for us and we heard he is already in Washington, DC at some museum but as soon as he fin… Woaw, chill out dude! I don’t know what’s going on, but Wikiality.com does not support “hate speech”. America is the land of freedom and America. And I just want to repeat “Wikiality.com and other “conservative groups” takes absolutely no responsibility from the actions of a rogue agent American traitor. The actions of Mr. von Brunn does not reflect the ideals and values of Wikiality.com” This is America, buddy!! Stop your “hateful speeches”, we do not tolerate that kind of language. Shocking News!!! Fearmonger-whitesupremacist-racist-joohater Domestic Terrorist Attacks America Obama calls for solidarity The United States of America. June 10, 2009 - For far too long the Obama Administration has failed to keep America safe and today we have the results of his failure. The Administration has failed to root out radical and violent groups that threatens the safety and security of our Nation! For far too long the Obama administration has been "soft" on these radical groups! It's almost as if Obama is cuddling with the enemy! Obama is your job to keep American safe, stop flip-flopping on National Security and do something!! The same goes for you Napolitano! You were suppose to keep America safe! Wikiality.com is shocked at the level of failure at the DHS, how could these guys failed to detect these dangerous domestic extremist groups within America is beyond me! They should release some sort of document and announced it in a broadcast about the dangers of these radical groups within America, but so far I don’t remember hearing anything about it… shame on you guys, this is your fault!! *UPDATE: Real American Heroes are helping in their effort to stamp out radicalized segments of the population by not talking about it and blame it on the liburalz discouraging such dangerous behavior. EMERGENCY NEWS: ISRAEL SANCTIONS AMERICA!!! Israel demands Obama joo hater to be Impeached The God-fearing God-loving Nation of Israel. June 10, 2009 - We have a State Emergency!!! Ever since Obama released his anti-semitic speech, Israel has been pissed with America!! Our diplomats have been trying to appease our joowish masters joowish allies but is not enough! Many Real Americans feel that Obama’s anti-semitism is a bold attempt to win the mooslim vote! Obama, stop playing games and get serious! Israel has decided to held sanctions against the US… mmm… Hahaha… …I mean… sorry, I just remembered something funny… anway… ahem… so Israel will stop buying America’s military weapons… and instead… buy… European weapons… mmm… mmmhumg… BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! **gasps for air**… I am sorry… so Israel will stop selling… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!! :WIKIALITY.COM IS EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. OUR WIKI-JOURNALIST IS SUFFERING FROM SEVERE ”hysteria”. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE... Obama Joo Hater Continues to Insult Israel Gagsta Government wants his money, yo! The Gagsta States of America, yo! June 10, 2009 - Yo, wadup biatches! The mooslim gangsta is talking sh#t about the joos again, and the joos are not happy about it. Don’t worry, the OGs at the GOP wont take this sh#t and they will cap his @ss, yo! Steele, our man, is going to make this n#gg3r wish he was dead… don’t mess with Steele my man! Obama, where is my money? Is Steele going to have to choke a biatch? Maybe yo should quit being a “gangsta” and stick being a culinary gourmet critic, yo seem to be good at that, yo fatass! And stop Hating Real Americans yo! Stephen Colbert, the Big OG and my man is doing well in the mooslimland. He is keeping it real and making our troops happy. GOP Gains Supports in Real America! We will be back We are Back! The United States of America. June 9, 2009 - After six months Real Americans are sick and tired of the mooslim leader that has failed to show any results or improvements for Real America. After he gave his anti-american and anti-semitic speech and his hate speech against white people Real Americans we said enough with it! The Racism ends now! America is clamoring for the return of the GOP and for them to be back in power. Many un-american traitors are starting to realize that the mooslim leader is a false prophet and he cannot possibly save America at this point. Wikiality.com has already witnessed great changes in America indicating that it is only a matter of time for the GOP to be back in the White House and seize Congress from the hippie bear-loving liberals! The Guvernator and his Terminator Army were able to liberate Kalyfornia from The Gays and able to eliminate many of their socialist policies! Hurray!! Kalyfornia is socialist free now!! According with sources, it is only a matter of time before we restore America’s free market (and this time it will be regulation socialist free!). It is time to eliminate socialist welfare for The Rich the poor! Poor people get a job! Now that the hippies lost the will of the people and their taste on socialize medicine, it is time to rebuilt America into its former glory. But don’t worry poor people, the GOP promises that the free market will help you get an affordable and effective healthcare plan! See the free market always helps the poor, if you have money that is. But the battle for America’s soul is not over, as long as the liberal media continues to broadcast their socialist propaganda, the socialist disease will continue to spread. Is time for the media to learn their place and the GOP has a brilliant plan to reach the rest of America with their new message! The GOP has a broad coalition of diverse people rich white people Real Americans helping them to spread the GOP’s message to save America. The Party has never been more united than ever and they are close in their objective of saving America! It is already too late for the rest of the world, they have already fallen under the spell of socialism and islam, but is never too late for America! Mooslim Tyrant Encourages Terrorism Israel not happy with Anti-semitic Obama The Glorious Nation of Israel. June 9, 2009 - Days after Obama’s speech, the world continues to be under the influence of his venomous speech. The mooslim world cheered Obama’s Anti-american speech, they even loved the anti-semitic parts, they just couldn’t get enough of it. The mooslim loved his speech so much that they are making it into an itune and are selling it into the series of tubes so other mooslim can be touched by Obama’s hatred. :“I got you Americans wrong, we love you now” clamored a mooslim suicide terrorist bomber. But not everyone was happy with Obama’s speech, without surprise Israel hates us now, :“You could feel his hatred for the jews in his speech… I always knew we could never trust that black man mooslim,” declared a Real Israelite who demands his right for self-defense against the mooslims. Israel is already working in passing laws to protect their children and their citizens against the mooslim threat. Meanwhile Osama Bin Laden wasn’t so sure about the speech, :“meh… I mean there was some hatred and maybe some anti-semitism in it… I heard better speeches,” declared a jealous Bin Laden. Many in the Taliban agree, not enough hate in it. Wikiality.com is concerned that Obama’s influence will allow him to gather more mooslim allies and easily destroy Israel. But this is a great opportunity for the GOP to rescue Israel and win the joowish vote! *UPDATE: Israel has decided to sanction the US... thanks a lot Obama Troops Show Solidarity Support for Stephen Colbert! Troops shave their hair just like Stephen’s! The United States of Baghdad. June 8, 2009 - News that Stephen Colbert will be leading our troops to victory is spreading like wildfire Stephen Colbert declares Victory in Iraq!! We did it!!! USA! USA! USA!!! See, if you had sent Stephen in the first place we could have won the war earlier! And as the new victor of the war Stephen gets to keep one of Saddam’s palace as his summer home, congratulations!! Stephen will stay in Iraq to continue to entertain the troops now that the job is finished… who knows… maybe he should ran for the Iraqi Presidential election… This whole invasion job is so easy, cant understand why people keep complaining about it… *UPDATE: The USO is releasing pictures of Stephen and the troops!! Who knows, maybe next time Stephen can stop on Abu Ghraib, I hear they need some cheering… Obama Declares War on Colbert Nation! Obama Commands baldheaded gay-bear to shave Stephen’s luscious hair!!! They horrors of war cannot be erased nor the scars that imposes on ones soul be forgotten of those brave enough to confront the viciousness of war and her vindictive temper… I have some terrible news… (and unlike the liberal media, Wikiality.com is not afraid to print it) Obama gave an Executive Order… probably in retaliation against Stephen for trying to run for President in the last election… that mooslim knows no fury and he is so vengeful… either a madman or a brave man would be crazy enough to confront him... and Stephen was that man... Our Beloved Stephen Colbert suffered the scars of war… when… a baldheaded gay bear… shaved him!!! OH THE HORROR… wait… does Stephen Colbert looks more macho that way?… you decide… anyway suffice to say Obama will pay for it… oh he will pay… Thousands of our brave troops were forced to watch this “snuff fest”… they had no choice, Obama claimed Executive Privilege… cant wait to see it Monday What will Stephen Colbert do next? Supreme Commander Stephen Colbert Salutes the troops in Iraq gives a powerful pro-American speech The United Democratic Republican Sates of Iraq-America. June 7, 2009 The world was mesmerized by a powerful and wonderful speech from the Middle-east that was televised through out the world broadcast by the series of tubes for the pleasure of patriotic Americans… nothing could possible surpass such a historical speech… nothing! Stephen’s brief yet powerful speech has truly changed the world… We cannot wait for Monday’s broadcasting… AWESOME NEWS: COLBERT NEW EDITOR OF NEWSWEEK! Newsweek is hippie bear-free now! The Nation of America. June 7, 2009 - Wikiality.com has some awesome news! For years Newsweek had been at the hand of “Journalists” and the liberal media, but not anymore!! Stephen Colbert and his awesome team of lackeys took over Newsweek in an aggressive takeover! The new issue will be filled of Colbertican goodies and his awesome wisdom! But I say it doesn’t go far enough! This is a great opportunity for Colbert to take over the liberal media once an for all!! Imagine “The New York Times” as “The New Colbertican Times” or CNN as CNN… but this time it will stand for "Colbert News Network"! (Colbert should be able to buy many newspapers at a cheaper price, they are all having a clearinghouse!!) We are at the doorsteps of "The Age of Colbert" as it was prophesied by the Baby Jesus! What are you waiting for, the issue is out and we must buy all copies so it can be enshrined for all times! EMERGENCY NEWS: OBAMA IS AN ANTI-SEMITE WHO WANTS TO DESTROY ISRAEL! Rightwingnut Idiot A Real Israelite: Obama is a Racist and a jew-hater!! The God-fearing Righteous Nation of Israel. June 7, 2009 - For years Wikiality.com has always suspected that the mooslim tyrant was an anti-semite joo-hater, but we never got the evidence to prove it… the liberals would always say that it was a lie… well we finally got proof!!!! Israel just called Obama an anti-semite! And that’s proof enough!! Everyone knows that if Israel calls someone an anti-semite it has to be true! They know anti-semites! Now you are probably wondering “Can we trust the greedy joos to help us?” “Is all of Israel willing to help us overthrow the mooslim tyrant?”… not exactly… you see, like us, Israel has bear-loving liberal hippie-joos who just love Obama and they want to convert to Islam… but don’t worry, Israel has God-fearing Real Israelites willing to help us, but they must first kick out the hippie-joos and reclaim the land of Israel for their Joowish God… they need our help! The joowish people are tired of being persecuted and Obama is bullying the poor joos!! Obama leave the greedy joos alone! We need them to make money for us! They are our allies in the War on Terror! The Children of Israel are being persecuted and bullied by the mooslim leader!! Why does he hates the joos so much? We have no choice, America must go to war with Obama and overthrow him so we can replace him with a friend of Israel, like Sarah Palin she is a friend of the joos! She can see Israel from her house! Don’t worry Israel, we are trying our best to solve “the mooslim problem” I know people… we all know Obama is a threat to America and Israel… he is a threat to the world! It is time for Obama to learn that the righteous and the believers of the true faith will yield no more!! Ever since Obama was elected we became a Nation of non-believers and heretics… No more!! I don’t want to live in a country that teaches our children the godless and sodomite liberal policies that corrupts their soul, we must do it for the children!! We will reclaim back our country!! We have God in our side!! HOLY SH#T!! STEPHEN COLBERT IS ALREADY IN IRAQ!! Stephen Colbert is now the new “Supreme Commander of the US Armed Forces” The United States of Colbertica. June 5, 2009 - USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! News that Our Beloved Stephen Colbert has already arrived to Iraq to relieve our troops is spreading like wildfire! Colbert was received with cheers and jubilation from our patriotic troops! This is great for troop morale! Mooslims no Colbert show for you unless you repent and join The Baby Jesus side! Stephen Colbert will be touring Baghdad and even visit one of Saddam Hussein’s many palaces (I hear the bathrooms are were incredible). “Sweet Baby Jesus, he is hotter in person!” declared a non-gay Real American soldier. “I hope he gives private shows…” Wikiality.com salutes our troops in Iraq and we pray for the safety of Our Beloved Stephen… AND IF THE MOOSLIMS DARE TO HURT OUR STEPHEN, KEEP IN MIND THAT THE WRATH OF THE US ARMY KNOWS NO LIMIT… just saying… Troops, keep Colbert safe!! He is an American Treasure! *UPDATE: Stephen will be posting updates at his twitter *UPDATE 2: Stephen wins "Mr. USO" but not Miss USO? SHAME ON YOU! Obama is a secret Nazi!!! Fuhrer Obama demands the extermination of all Real Americans The Nazi States of Nazi Germany-America. June 5, 2009 - The Nation was shaken as we learned news that Fuhrer Obama has recently visited Nazi Germany to request additional troops to reinforce his policy on the War For Islam. Our joowish allies are afraid, concerned, and desperate and they are demanding the American people to do something… don’t worry heebruu people, we have Real American Heroes in our side doing the best they can to stop the “mooslim menace” but our best efforts may not be enough. In dark times like this we must hold to our guns and bibles more than ever… Fuhrer Obama has collected greater support and forces for his Gay Army, he has fearlessly formed a formidable coalition of socialist radicals for his cause, and recently gave an intimidating anti-american speech while his crowd chanted “Death to America” with great passion causing great concern for the Free world... Our American troops continue to fight the Gay menace as we continue to witness the decline of Our American Values that are being degraded and eroded by the Liberal Media. Please! Someone think of the children! Many of us are still mourning to the fact that our Constitution has been hijacked by the Racist Judge “Maria” Sotomayor, we know for a fact that she is a “Radical Separatist” and she will demand the dismantling of America so the libural can practice Reverse Racism on all of us! Only time can tell if all of our sacrifices are worth the effort. The GOP decided to hold a secret conference to discuss “classified” strategies to defend America against her enemies, since the discussions are secrets and confidential, we were not allowed to learn what was their strategy… but I hope it involves “Enhanced Interrogation Techniques”! Meanwhile Real America will continue to do its part to oppose the illegitimate mooslim government. We know for a fact that Obama is trying to mind control the populace with his secret weapon “socialist money”! Socialist money is not Real Money, instead is a fabricated currency to control the masses! Many of our American Heroes and Patriots know about this devious plan and they are pleading to Real Americans to stay away from this menace. DO NOT ACCEPT SOCIALIST MONEY!!! If you do receive socialist money by accident contact Wikiality.com… better yet send it to us so we can properly dispose it and store it in our underground facility where it wont be able to hurt anyone! We cannot allow the forces of socialism destroy the soul of America, socialism do your worst! Oh yeah we learned that Obama may have a “Time Machine” and he may use it to secretly go back in time and assassinate Jesus… we cannot allow that to happen! *UPDATE: Wikiality.com has been receiving email spam and junk mail from some weird dude named “binladenjihad911”. Dude, we are busy with Obama the mooslim threat, stop harassing us! *UPDATE 2: GREAT NEWS!!! After many Real Christians prayed for a miracle God is sending his Heavenly Celestial Army to kill the mooslim usurper!!! Mooslim Leader Visits Relatives The Republic of Independent Texas Declares secession Independence!!! The Independent Republic of Texas. June 3, 2009 - The tyrant mooslim leader decided to visit the land of the mooslims to answer the call for prayer to their godless mooslim god and to their atheist pedobear lolilover prophet Mohammed, peace be upon him. And while the mooslim tyrant was away it was the perfect opportunity for Real Americans to take back most parts of America… unfortunately the rescue may be too late for some parts of the country that have already fallen under the spell of The Gays. Casualties continue to increase as our troops continue to clash with the menace of “La Raza”, a KKK-latino racist organization bent on pushing their Reverse Racist policies on White America Real America. Yet Radical Rightwings Patriotic Americans are not yielding to the new foreign gay masters, in fact they are more willing than ever to die for our cause! I knew with the right enticement we would get good results! You hear that KKK-latino illegal alien terrorists? The GOP will never surrender! Do your worst! Bring it on!! (Don’t worry, the Pentagon will unveil some brilliant plant to overthrow the Mooslim Gay Bear Army… right?.. right?!) While Real America waits for its liberation, the damage has already been done in some parts of our country. News that Obama’s communist policies have already drained the government's funds is forcing many prisons to op out of their God-given right to execute prisoners… capital punishment is just too expensive now! To pay off the bills the mooslim leader seized America’s industry and sold it to the commie stinky Chinese! gave it to our beloved and benevolent new masters, the enlightened Chinese Leaders. But the mooslim’s socialist policies don’t stop there… now he made it personal… he is now taxing soda to pay off his socialist healthcare!! You bastard!!! How dare you tax my soda! I have already developed a full-blown addiction to it! I cant stop drinking it now! These new taxes are already hurting Real America, causing many businesses to shut down and forcing Real Americans to do unpleasant things and I mean "do nasty things in a truckers stop/bathroom" thing to survive in these harsh times… The economy is so bad, that it has driven many Real Americans to smoke pot to ease their pain… painfully babbling crazy things that no one should pay attention to… The socialist economic effects will last forever, creating a grim future for our children… And while there are bad news there are good news too! We suspect that Obama is loosing the support of the black community! Blacks were able to finally realize that Obama was not ghetto enough for them and that he was setting a bad example to their black children… terrible examples like taking your wife to dinner or being a father to his daughters! Shame on you Obama for not being black enough or gangsta! But there is more!!! While the mooslim leader was out of the country, prostrating to his Caliph and protesting the building of a Walmart in Jerusalem, The Independent Republic of Texas was able to claim Independence without obstruction from the liberals!! Take that hippies!! As soon as Texas was able to claim independence they held new elections to vote their new President… and guess what! Rick Perry Rush Limbaugh is the new President of the Republic of Texas!! Rush Limbaugh will claim the title of “El Presidente Generalissimo Galatic Emperor of the Republic of Tejas”!! ALL HAIL RUSHO DITTOHEAD LIMBAUGH THE FIRST!!!! May his enemies die a painful death!! *UPDATE: Trustworthy sources tells Wikiality.com that the Gays are devising a very devious plan to obtain “Gay Marraige” once and for all! RACISM IS BACK!! ALL OBAMA’S FAULT!!! KKK: Thanks a lot, Obama! The Racist States of Liberal America. June 1, 2009 - Ever since news that Obama nominated a well known racist to become America’s Judge, there has been some confusion around the world… people who thought racism was over are now stating that racism is back… not true!! Thanks to The Greatest Former President Ever Black Racism was over… but now Obama is bringing it back, and this time is White Racism Reverse Racism!!! News of it has already sparked a race war all over the world!!! First of all, Racism is over!!! The only racism that remains is against white people Real Americans, this is a well known fact! And thanks to Obama soon all “undesirables” will start oppressing White Americans Real Americans like us! News that racism is back has sparked fear thorough the world, we have news that our joowish allies are terrified that they will be oppressed by our mooslim leader. And is true!!! Obama’s anti-american message last night also contained hateful anti-semitic speeches as well, so there is no doubt that Obama will not rest until he enslaves the white race Real Americans and the joos. But don’t worry the chosen people will not take this laying down, they will help us fight the mooslim threat! Obama, stop stirring hatred and racism!! We know you are attempting to launch a race war so you can easily take over the world, but we are no fools!! …on a side note since I am Asian I don’t have to worry, unlike you white people, plus we Asians eliminated racism years ago! EMERGENCY NEWS: HELL FREEZES!!!! DICK CHENEY HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THE LIBERAL GAY MEDIA, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!!! GAME OVER, MAN GAME OVER!!!! Tax Tyrant Mooslim Continues War Against Real America!!! All Real Americans Ready for BATTLE! The Real Heterosexual Capitalist Christian Nation of Christian America. June 1, 2009 - As the war for the soul of Real America continues, we have experienced minor defeats and minor victories these few days. Recent events by liberal activist judges have destroyed the Snack Industry by taxing them to death! According with sources “Pringles” are outlawed for their “potatoness” under the new mooslim law as potatoes are an abomination to “Allah”, but sources tell us that “Pringles” is made only of 40% “poteto” (not potato) and therefore it cannot be a potato chip. But the activist judges disagree and demanded the mooslim liberal government to tax the company a 500% tax rate as punishment! The Real American Lawyers’ “Aristotelian Argument” failed to persuaded the liberal judges and now Pringles will go bankrupt… We suspect that this is an attempt by the mooslim administration to seize the Snack Industry so he can keep all the snacks for himself and his gay liberal friends! Worst, he is looking to replace our delicious super fatty, oily, buttery and sugary goodies with… free sugar flavorless non fatty liberal snacks!!! America we are being tortured with liberal snacks forcing us to surrender!!!! YOU MONSTER!! The recent rise of Activist Judges are destroying America and it’s Democracy at an alarming rate. This is a devious plan to turn America gay and communist. And it is all thanks to the mooslim leader’s choice to appoint a well known racist as a judge, now that the activist judges have nothing to fear under the mooslim administration, they are starting to legislate from the bench without fear of repercussion … the GOP suspects that bankruptcy will become rampant as the mooslim leader continues to seize America’s business and corporations for his own gain! The Free Market is dead and we will never be able to make money ever again!! Why do the mooslim leader hates The Ultra Rich America that much? But the mooslim influence has not stop there… news that the Bear Army is now recruiting squirrels to attack our troops is causing fear! The squirrels are gay and they want to steal our troops’ nuts so they can gay marry it!!! Is going to hurt ya all!! We suspect this is a retaliation after our troops deployed anti-bear picnic boxes in an attempt to kill their terrorist leader, Yogi “Ahmudthepicnicjihad” the Bear… For the sake of our children and their future something must be done… no, SOMETHING WILL BE DONE!!! IT IS AFTER ALL FOR THE PROTECTION OF OUR PURE CHILDREN! Do not despair, our fearless leader Stephen Colbert is raising a new American Army to fight off the liberals and he needs your help! Wikiality.com is calling all Real Americans to take arms and overthrown the mooslim communist government once and for all!!! I call to our Patriotic Warriors to a call of duty!!! TO ARMS I SAY, TO ARMS AND LET US… I just been told that DHS just contacted Wikiality.com and wants to see us… something about ‘dissention’ “call for independence”, and ‘attempting to recruit terrorists to undermine domestic security’ “Freedom Fighters”… this is all just a misu… “Hey let go of me, Help!!” :WIKIALITY.COM IS EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE BE PATIENT FOR OUR RETURN... Frenchy Mooslim Socialist Leader Invades Pixelated World Video Game World demands an explanation The Mushroom Kingdom. May 31, 2009 - Word that Obama has invaded the Video Game World has sparked a scandal within the Nation. Many “Video Gamers” were outraged and furious with the idea that there is now some mooslim dude messing up their games. “This is outrageous and uncool, dude!” declared a slacker video gamer, “ this is going to hurt the video game ratings in the future…” But video game ratings are not the only hurting there is, “Mama Mia! Don’t ya see? The muuslim communist will charge taxes in me games!” declared a blue overall wearing plumber, “everytime I smashe the turtle, I get the coin, right. But now I gotta give the coin to the muuslim dark one? Eh, why?” then he started to swear and yell in obscenities in a foreign tongue after we told him he wont get extra lives now that Obama introduce Social Healthcare Reforms on 1-UPs, HPs, and MPs… The denizens of the Video Game World are not happy with the new changes. Video Game villains are also upset…. King Bowser and King of the Koopas was not happy with the idea that from now on his minions would be able to join “labor unions” and demand equal and fair wages and paid vacation, oh and King Koopa wont be able to use them as “cannon fodder” anymore… “What’s the point of having minions if I cannot send them to their impending doom? For every death I get, I save a lot of money in unpaid wages!” declared King Koopa, terror of the Mushroom Kingdom and CEO of “Koopa R Us” a provider of minions, lackeys, and slaves interns, “I am ruined!” Emergency News: Socialist Gay Bears Launch Sneak Attack on Real America!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!! GOP: GAME OVER TOP SECRET: In the Year of Our Lord Two Thousand and Nine at the 200 hours of the Thirtieth Saturday of the month of May, the Dark Forces of Evil and Teh Gheys overwhelmed the Forces of Good and we were forced to retreat back to our "Fortress of Justice" to regroup... the alternative would have lead us to yield to the overwhelming Gay Forces that almost surrounded us. The GOP grew frustrated to our loses and resisted the idea of retreating like women cowards but at the end they headed the wise counsel for a “Tactical Retreat” for it was demonstrate that the alternative could have been devastating to our cause and the result would had lead to the total conversion of the rest of Real Americans into The Gays if unwise counsel was continued. Our Ally joos have abandoned us… I knew we could not trust the Heebruus to help us on our hour of need. We suspect that Obama’s Shadow brought fear into their cold joowish heart and realizing how fearsome he was as well as his Dark Shadow, they fled like cowards… The loss of this battle is suspicious and many within our leadership point to the possible fact of treachery... traitors among our kin…! If the accusation is correct, it is advised by The Glorious Master and Overlord of The Republican Party that harsh methods may be necessary to protect Real America and to separate the traitors from The Real Loyalist of Real America… an example is needed to be made… Preventive measures have already been taken to stop the spread of dissension and The Gays… But I fear it could be too late, for the liberal corruption may already have reached to the highest powers within our Party… I fear it is too late for us… News that Real America lost The Independent Republic of Texas to the Hippie Bear-loving Liberals is demoralizing and damaging our cause… morale is low among the Brave and Non-gay Troops… "The Whore of Babylon and Queen of Racists" (Aka Maria Sotomayor The Leud) unleashed a terrible “magic” that turned many of our brave Real Americans into gay socialist… but Obama’s Dark Powers are greater and more fearsome, for he was able to turn all of Real America’s business schools into socialist institutions… it is a fearsome power… as it is feared, free commerce and monetary financing in Real America has been damaged for good, I fear our children and their children children will suffer under the yoke of socialism… it is a fearsome shadow… While Real America suffers and goes hungry everyday, the Dark Lord Obamanikkkus' hubris grows larger and disingenuous... He is oblivious to our suffering and cries for mercy… Dark Lord Obama parades within the halls of his ostentatious palace in fine silk clothes, dinning fine socialist gourmets prepared by his french gay atheist chef and drinking commie french wine, and dancing the late night with the "Radical Ice Queen of Liberalism". His cruelty knows no bounds… But there is a glimmer of hope… The GOP was able to launch a destructive attack toward the librarians the Intellectual Terrorist Braniacs and destroyed their cache of books WMDs… they wont be able to hurt our children with their toxic waste known as “Kn0w-l3dg3” anymore… we finally found the answer as to what were they hiding all along… WMDs… all along they were hiding an insidious toxin within their unholy liberal books… but I recommended to our Brave and Wise Leadership that the purging is not going far enough… many of our children has befallen under the sickness of the destructive virus “Kn0w-l3dg3”, and we must take the next step… ban writing ban liberal writing and reading all together! The purging must not stop, it is for the sake and for the future of our children… Mooslim Leader Continues to Battle Against Real Americans! GOP continues war for the soul of Real America The Republikkkan KKKommunist States of SocialisKKK Amerikkka. May 29, 2009 - News that Obama has chosen a well known foreign racist to be America’s Judge has sparked a Racial War within Real America has sparked outraged from Real Americans who don’t want to be represented by a Racist! “Obama’s choice bring shame to America, how dare him nominate a foreign woman racist to represent America’s Law and Order!” declared a Real American, “doesn’t he realize that she wont be able to judge from the bench if she is in her menstruation? Heaven forbid if she is in her period!” “she is a bad choice”. According with sources, the GOP wont stand with Obama’s decision and they are appealing for real America for help to impeach and deport these racist out of the country for good, “We ask all Real Americans to fill the airwaves with calls for Obama’s impeachment and the deportation of this foreigner racist! The liberal media is shamefully silent about it, but we wont stand silent! We will continue to fill the air with our hate speech demands, we will blog the Internet with our disgust, and broadcast in all radios our message of hate discontent until we are heard!” declared a Republican senator while wearing a white hood. The liberals think that the GOP doesn’t have the balls for it… well they are wrong, we do have balls! Thanks to “The Blessed Balls of Ronald Regan”, we are not afraid of anything! You think we are bluffing liberals?… try us… The Hate Speech against the illegal alien wyman The Republican message was well received among Real Americans and we cannot wait for Obama’s and Maria’s deportation out of the country… America has spoken! On a different note, I would like to inform the joos the children of Israel to stop asking Obama for help, he doesn’t care about Israel, he is a mooslim! I know it can be confusing to think that all American Presidents prostrate to joowish voters will automatically help our joowish allies during their time of crisis... but let's face the facts Israel, Obama is not our President… Sarah Palin is will be as soon as we solve our “mooslim problem”! And she knows all about National Security and stuff! Like KEEPING SECRETS TO MAKE SURE OUR BELOVED STEPHEN WONT BE HURT IN HIS SECRET MISSION TO IRAQ THE PERSIAN GULF NEXT MONTH SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, AFTER ALL THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED, SO HE CAN BATTLE THE TYRANNICAL MOOSLIMS IN THERE… After all Obama and the liberals are not good in keeping secrets… trust me… plus it would be a SHAME IF SOMEONE RUINED THE SURPRISE… Emergency News: Marriage will now be spelled “Marraige”! NOM declares all Real “Marraiges” to be better than old plain 'Marriage' The Heterosexual Real States of Real America! May 28, 2009 - The organization of Real Americans that are fighting the evil forces of The Gays, also known as NOM, has attained a clever idea to confuse and refuse the enemy any form of victory. From now on marriage will be spelled “marraige”, that way we can keep the sanctity of ‘marraige’. Meanwhile The Gays can keep “marriage” for themselves if they want, but they wont realize that from now on “marriage” is inferior to ‘marraige’… shhh… don’t tell The Gays, otherwise they will demand “Gay Marraige” too… so let the HOMOS keep their Gay “Marriage” while we keep our Real “Marraige” for ourselves, by the time the fools realize the switcheroo it will be too late… But why stop there? We should also start misspelling and mispronouncing “foreigners” and “undesirables” names too. I am sick and tired of learning “these foreign names”… why cant foreigners cant have American names? IF you are in America you must learn American! That’s the law!! Besides foreign names is so unnatural… and foreign… how do we know these foreigners aren’t also terrorist too? IF they had American names we would know where their loyalties lie, it would make our lives more easy! Also, I have learned that Wikiality.com was recently forced to pull out an ad that was considered offensive misleading. Let me be clear, Wikiality.com does not support the idea of assassinating the president that Garfield was our president… he was a cat! Cats cant be president! Don’t worry Wikiality.com will be fixing the ad soon… also, if anyone is interested in “solving the mooslim problem” let us know, that way we can prepare the Real President Sarah Palin to take the Oval Office once the “problem” has been solved… Raep “Enhanced Sexual Persuasion” Kept America Safe!!! GOP: It was consensual! They were asking for it! The Patriotic States of America F#@k Yeah! May 28, 2009 - Once again The Greatest Administration Ever kept America safe, not like that moolim lazy bastard who is increasing the possibility of another terrorist attack. According with sources our brave men and women in uniform used a secret method to keep America safe and forced the terrorist trash to reveal their secret terrorist secrets. The new method has been classified as “Raep and Sodomize Them Until They Talk Technique” “Enhanced Sexual Persuasion”; according with the GOP it works!! America hasn’t been attacked so it really does work! Now the bear-loving liberals will try to intimidate Real America by condemning these measures as “torture”… well, I am sorry to say but Wikiality.com has uncovered new evidences that there is nothing morally or ethically wrong with “torture”… if America has practiced “torture”… which we didn’t… BUT IF we did “torture” anyone... there was nothing wrong with it… you see according with the Bible and GOD, torture is OK! Even Jesus approves it!! JESUS SAYS IS OK TO TORTURE!!!… Do you want to go against the Bible??… not unless you are a bear-loving atheist liberal! Torture is not a sin and anyone who says we shouldn’t “torture” is a traitor!! Now as for the new “Enhanced Interrogation Techniques” called “Enhanced Sexual Persuasion” Wikiality.com has decided to ask the GOP to disclose more information about the procedure so we can well inform Real Americans to demonstrate that there is nothing ethically or morally wrong with it… we were even told there are pictures of it!! …but for some reason the GOP has refused to talk about it… they even denied they used “Enhanced Sexual Persuasion” on anyone... which is strange since we have documentation indicating that Dick Cheney not only demanded “Enhanced Sexual Persuasion” to be practiced daily on the prisoners... but Dick Cheney also wanted copies of the photos and videos for his private collection… which we haven’t seeing yet, but we cannot wait to see… Hey! I think I found one of the videos giving a demonstration on “Enhanced Sexual Persuasion”! We are going to watch it and see… OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HE DOING????… IS HE PUTTING HIS THING ON HER MOUTH… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???? OH GOD I THINK I AM SICK!!!! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL??? DEAR GOD THIS IS SICK!!!!! :WIKIALITY.COM IS EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. OUR REPORTER IS CRYING ON THE CORNER IN A FETAL POSITION, PLEASE STAND BY FOR A PICTURE OF A KITTEN… LOOK AT THE KITTEN!! Mooslim Tyrant Continues to Threat America with Racist Judicial Nominee GOP doest not want America’s judge to be a racist foreigner The United KKK States of Amerikkka! May 27, 2009 - What has happened to America? It was bad that we elected a black man secret Racist Satanist mooslim as our president, with his dreams of spreading his socialist and communist doctrine to America… worst, he wants to make sure that his socialist policies will erase any traces of what once made America great, like the free market and family values! Ever since Obama became our Tyrant he has been more of a divider than an U-niter! But the mooslim leader was not content with destroying America’s economy, endangering America’s security and exterminating the American people… now he is aiming on destroying America’s judicial system by appointing a foreigner as America’s judge!!! Worst, the new judge is a racist!!! ““Maria” Sotomayor is a well known racist who got her position as a judge thanks to liberal racist policies like Affirmative Action!” declared The Glorious Chairman of the Republican Party, Rush Limbaugh, “I don’t trust this darkie foreigner! How dare her to think she knows better than I when it comes to judging people!” According with the GOP, Sotomayor’s background as a “minority” and her “troubling ties” to “undesirables” in her family makes her a dangerous risk for the judicial nomination… “How do we know she will be partial and make sure that the white guy innocent will always win the case?” declared a man in a white hood, “I doubt she will be impartial and fair to white people Real Americans…” The GOP wont stand for this racist judge, and they will make sure she is blocked for good. Take that Obama!! Racism is over in America, we don’t need you to bring it up again! Meanwhile the CIA is ready to apprehend Nancy She-Satan Pelosi for lying under oath or something… about time, we cannot allow the “unbelievers” to dictate socialist policies that favors the “undesirables”… COMMIE SOCIALIST FRENCHY MOOSLIM LEADER IS SATANIST AND THE ANTI-CHRIST!!!! and we actually have the evidence to prove it!!!!!! The Satanic States of Hail Satan America, Hell!!! - YOU WANTED PROOF? HERE IS YOUR PROOF!!! TAKE THAT LIBURALS!!!! as you can hear, Obama is personally thanking Satan for making him the new President of America. He is a devil worshiper and sold his sold to the devil and he is also the Anti-Christ!!! Why isn’t the libural media reporting this?? Better yet, this is an exclusive for Wikiality.com!!! We broke the news!!!! We rooolz!!!! Victory Against the Socialist Gay Army!!! GOP emboldened, demands capital punishment against The Gays The Patriotic States of Real America, USA!!! May 26, 2009 - There was dancing and cheering on the streets as news arrived that the Gay Army was defeated in the shores of Gaylifornia. It was thanks to the reinforcement of terminators and the leadership of the Guvernator that victory was possible, without their support all Real Americans could have turn Gay… The defeat has been hailed as a major victory for Real Americans and a terrible set back for the gays. There is news that the gays have retreated back to their Gay Fortress in San Francisco… “This is a wonderful day for America and democracy, Real America has spoken and we have succeeded in contain the Dark Forces known as The Gays,” declared a Real American who had swore he wont stop until all the gays are dead turned straight. “But this just wont do… it just doesn’t go far enough. We have stopped The Gays on getting married, but Heterosexual Marriage is still under threat. There are still gay people out there who are still married!!… How dare them to get gay married when they knew full well that we will one day pass laws in the future that would prohibit such immoral acts!! We must enforce our laws and retroactively prosecute them to the full extent of the law! They deserve the electric chair, I say! We must punish these gaystapos to set an example!! Their marriage is a sham and their marriage licenses are counterfeits!” However, bear-loving liberals have decried the demand to retroactively null their gay marriage licenses and prosecute all married gay couples, “Ex post facto laws are unconstitutional!! What you are doing is wrong! Don’t you realize the judicial and political consequences if you pursue this legal path??” declared some gay man… News of the victory in Gaylifornia has emboldened the GOP to reclaim back Washington, DC from The Gays. The Capital was lost during the Presidential Election of 2008 the communist-mooslim coup d'etat of 2008. Ever since then, Real America has been living under the tyrannical rule of the socialist communist french mooslim leader and the possible threat of a terrorist attack… but now there is a glimmer of hope that the forces of Good will defeat the evil forces of the Obama Administration! ### ---- Breaking News Archive